greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 111 (Black Clover)
is the 111th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the Crimson Lion squad finally make it to the top, Mereoleona tells the squad that those who had not arrived at the top before night will have to try again which the members agree. Mereoleona then says that all those who have made it to the top before night may enter the hot spring, Asta wonders where is the hot spring. Suddenly hot water rises from the ground and creates a large pool.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 111, page 1-2 Asta remembers that they have women with them and wonders if they will be bathing together, which Sol says that no man will see Charlotte bath and creats a divider with he magic. Everyone then enters the bath, which they are start to enjoy. Mereoleona tries to get Charlotte to drink but Charlotte refuses. Sol decides to help Noelle wash her hair and even tries to convince Noelle to join the Blue Rose, but Noelle says that she is already in the Black Bulls. Sol also explains what the role of men is in their squad and how she originally wanted to recruit Yuno just to push him around. Suddenly Charlotte realizes that Yami is naked just behind the wall and faints, which Sol pulls Charlotte out of the bath and tries to cool Charlotte off.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 111, page 8 Mereoleona suddenly notices Noelle and comments about how Noelle is looking more and more like her mother. Noelle asks what kind of a woman her mother was and Mereoleona replies that she was a strong woman. Mereoleona continues to comment about what kind of a woman Noelle's mother Acier Silva was.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 111, page 10 Mereoleona also comments about how she would have never have guessed that Noelle was Acier's daughter because of her lack of control over her magic. Mereoleona then comments about how Noelle has to surpass with her own strength, which Noelle agrees. On the men side Leopold tries to compete with Yuno which Asta decides to join in too. Yami tells everyone that their is more fun things to do in the bath and that they should peek on the women side, which some of the Crimson Lion men comment about how they shouldn't.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 111, page 13 Yami convinces the men that they have to do this since they were all born men, and even tries to get Yuno to do it too but Yuno declines. Yami gets angry at Yuno but Asta steps in to defend Yuno and tries to explains why Yuno would never do that. Leopold suddenly comments about how his brother would not peek, which Yami says that they should not be trying to be like Fuegoreon and try to surpass him. The Crimson Lion squad all agree that they should peek and go to, which Yami asks Asta if he is going to join in. Asta replies that he will not join in since he heart already belongs to someone else, which everyone is shocked by this.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 111, page 17 Events *The Hot Spring Training Camp Magic and Spells used References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover